The Truth in Shadows
by Moonlight Sisters
Summary: It takes place after the flock has saved the world and as settled down. Fang tries to tell Max about his feelings but runs into some complications. Some Fax moments but this is more drama and adventure related. Reappernece of old characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, here' the first chapter, please we ask that you don't kill us. Just read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, we do not own James Patterson, or any of his works. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want two teenage girls owning his work……

Read and Review. Please.

Chapter 1

A Lovely Surprise

It had been three months since we saved the world. All of us, the entire flock, together. We had beaten ITEX, and the School was burned, it was such a beautiful sight to see. Anyways, we had settled in the Appalachian Mountains, where it was quieter. We found an old house and turned it into our home. Iggy and Nudge seemed to spend more time together "bonding" but I called it dating. Angel would find something to do with Total, and Gazzy would be off blowing stuff up. That was when everything was usual. Then it happened. Fang told me how he felt about me. I knew Fang felt different about me, he had been acting different but I didn't want to dwell too deeply on it for fear of ruining our relationship. But one night, after Angel and Gazzy had sulked off to bed, Iggy and Nudge were off "bonding", Fang asked to speak with me. Like he needed my permission to talk with me, but he had asked anyway. He sat me down in the living room and started the conversation with nervous pacing. "Fang, is something wrong?"  
"Max, answer this seriously. Do you like me?" He wouldn't look at me but I could hear the nervousness in his tone.  
"Do I like you Fang? Of course I like you." I answered, a shock running down my spine. Why wouldn't I like him? I had grown up with him.  
"No, I mean do you _like_ me?"  
"As in..."  
"As in the way I like you Max! As in more than a friend, more than a sister, more than anything in the world, more than a crush. Do you love me Max like I love you?" He begged, whirling around to face me with those dark, uncertain eyes.  
"You mean love, not like a brother. Not like a friend. Like a lover, like someone who can make your world tip upside down?" I clarified, hoping to stall him.  
"Yes, exactly like that!"   
"I-I..."I couldn't say it. Not without fear of ruining him and myself. How could I say I love him?  
"Max, dammit either say you love me or you don't." Fang swore. I couldn't answer, but slowly nodded my head. He seemed to think, still brooding before crossing the room to kneel in front of me and seize my face with his gentle hands.  
"Max, do you love me?"  
"I-I...I can't say it Fang!" I cried, I could feel the tears swell in my eyes. Dammit, now is not the time to cry. He looked at me, before moving in closer-I could feel his hesitation, his doubt and his fear of rejection but he seemed to push them aside as he leaned forward, his lips gently taking mine and quickly taking mine before pulling back.  
"Max, just say it please" He begged.  
"Fang...I...I can-" I was cut off again by the sweet sensation of his lips trailing over mine. I hesitated, I didn't want this, and I couldn't want this. Suddenly I had an urge to run, to get up and fly away from here. With tears starting to blind my eyes I did just that, I pushed Fang back and ran out the door. Though it was night, I ran up and unfurled my wings into the night sky. I had a favourite perch that I always went to, the top of an old Maple tree. I sat there with my arms around my knees, head bowed down, I sobbed. For those of you who know me, you know that it takes a lot for me to cry, well that night I cried like a baby. The man I loved, and that loved me, I couldn't tell that I love him. Our relationship was so precious, it was fragile, sometimes hanging by a thread and other times hanging together with everything. That night I just sat and rocked in the tree. For hours upon hours I was alone. Then I heard the lone wolf howl, and it brought an odd comfort to me, to know that I wasn't the only one alone.   
To know I wasn't the only one who couldn't face my greatest wish that was entangled with my greatest fear; my greatest everything. I couldn't face him; I couldn't face any of them. They would all be ashamed, their great leader afraid to admit her own feelings. And Fang would be crushed, thinking I hated him. Maybe it would be better, maybe it would be easier to hate him rather than love him. Rather than to have him make my world light up every time we connected. And those soft lips upon my own, was truly heaven upon this Earth. To know that one boy, one man in the world thought of me as his world was truly the most amazing glorifying feeling I have ever felt but yet I continue to shy away from it. I don't want to do anything about it; I just want to sit here. Stay here, locked in this time forever, never to be shattered from this hollow aura of loneliness and pain, never to have to face anyone again. Would they notice if I never came back? Would they need me?

I stood up, looking strong and sad in the glow of the moonlight and flew. I used to my super speed to vanish as quickly as possible. I could never be part of the Flock again. I, their leader, the strongest one, am now the weakest. I could never face Fang after that. What must he think? I blocked those thoughts out of my head as my body raced forward at a speed unknown to man. Did I know where I was going? No. But I _was_ strong. I could stand for myself. As I flew I realized I was going west, heading towards the "Bread Basket" of the US as some called it. I decided to drop down somewhere around Oklahoma. Between the exhaustion of crying the entire way and the super speed I was about ready to pass out. As I landed sloppily in an open field I found a large empty looking barn. It wasn't home but it wasn't a tree either. As I snuck in, I looked around to see if anyone was using it. They weren't. I crawled into the loft and curled up in the old hay that had been left there. I fell asleep thinking that I had just left my love, my family, and my friends. Did I make the right choice? Before my brain could answer I was thrown into sleep with memories of Fang and me when we were younger.

My body seemed to sink away as my mind raced to places far away. Thoughts of Fang and I bonding together in the School before Jeb found us, thoughts of our new found freedom together. The memories of Fang comforting me as I sobbed for the loss of Jeb, Fang helping me take care of the younger kids. He and Iggy laughing at me, but his secret smile tore out my heart. The smile that was only for me and the smile that I knew I could never have again. I wasn't special anymore because I wasn't strong anymore. I had given that up for the safety of him and for my heart. I knew I could never have Fang again because I couldn't admit that I love him. But I can't love him anymore, I can't think about him or the Flock anymore. I have to move on. I have to put two feet forward and turn my back and face my new life. The life I chose for myself.

The life I choose for myself would be lonely. No one would be able to save me; no one would be able to win my loved. The night was full of memories I wished to forget. Not wanting the pain of having to see old friends again I stirred. The morning light was just starting to come over the hill. The radiant colours of orange, pink, and red glimmered across the sky like a new borne morning. As I walked out of the barn to stretch my wings and my body I lingered and watched he sun rise. My wings, folded up again, it was just in time.

"Max? Is that you Max?" I heard a semi-familiar voice; I turned and I couldn't control my reaction. I hadn't thought about him. Not in forever. Sam.

So there ya go! It's only the first chapter, please read and review. By the way we love the reviews that are lengthy too, so don't be afraid to be lengthy it you want to.

Sincerely,

Annika

Nire


	2. Old Friends

Author's Note: So, here's chapter two! We're glad that we are receiving all of these hits but we cannot know if anyone likes our story if we do not know. So, please **REVIEW!!!!!**

Disclaimer: No, we do now own James Patterson, or any of his Characters,

Chapter 2

Old Friends

"Sam?" My voice held wonder, I had known him back when we were in D.C. but how was he now in Oklahoma?

"How are you, Max?" He asked hesitantly

"I'm well. How are you here, you live in D.C. don't you?" My voice was now back to normal, it was flat and quiet keeping all emotion from my voice.

"My parents moved me out here after we found out about the truth about the school. So now, I live on a farm, with my family, how is it that you've come back to me?" Sam's voice and eyes showed happiness that I had never seen before, no I had seen it, I knew what it was, but that emotion I could not give. No matter how much he wanted it.

I turned away from him, unable to think of an answer to his questions.  
"Where is your family?" He asked. I chocked back a sob as I answered "Home." I didn't want to think of my family-they would no longer think of me as their family. No longer could I think of them as my own family.  
"Do you live around here or something?" Sam asked confusion obviously on his face. I couldn't help but chock back a laugh, he was so naive.  
"No, no Sam. They don't live around here. I-I don't live with them anymore." I stated with a sad sigh.  
"Seriously? Then don't take offense to this but I did not like your brother, the dark one. He seemed, I dunno, kinda mean I guess." Sam shrugged. Tears began to swell in my eyes as thoughts of Fang rushed though my mind again. I brushed them away and said "I-its okay Sam. Ignore the crying, it's just hard to think of them at the moment"  
"Did they die?" He inquired again  
"No, I already said that they're living at their home. I don't live with them anymore!" I snapped shortly. I wanted him to go away to leave me with my thoughts and my pain. I turned away from him as I started my first steps towards my loneliness.  
"Max? Why don't you come inside with me?"  
"Not now Sam. I need to be alone." But as I turned I could see that he truly wanted me to come with him so he could woo me back off my feet. He wanted me to love him as he loved me. Why couldn't he see that my heart had already been stolen by another boy? By the boy he didn't like. By the boy that I loved but was to scared to tell, to the boy that I had left my heart with. The boy I left everything that meant something to me with-only taking a shelf of me on this new journey of pain and misery. Why couldn't the idiot _human_ boy see that?!

Sam made the mistake of taking a step towards me. I didn't want his attention and I didn't want his affection. He loved me, but did he know my secret, did he know that I was two percent avian. He knew _nothing_. Sam started taking more steps closer to me, to my heart, and to my emotions. I wasn't ready to try and feel again and I wasn't ready to give my heart away. Fang held my heart and no one else did, why did Sam have to be doing this to me?

"Are you, are you alright?" Sam asked hesitantly

I whirled around, "Am I alright? I left the man I love because I can't tell him I love him. I left my home, my security and my heart all with the man you don't like. So I don't know Sam, do you think I'm okay?" I snapped and then became sarcastic with him.

"Max, what do you mean? The boy I was talking about was your brother, not your lover, not unless you're into incest." Sam sounded afraid and then I realized he knew nothing about me. He didn't know the real Max, he knew the façade. I smacked myself for letting it slip.

"Never-mind, consider it psychotic ranting and I didn't know what I was saying." My voice recovered again going back to no emotion, no nothing.

"Well certainly it's something, because with the emotion on your face and the way you said it, it sounds like you love him." Sam said matter-of-factly  
"You don't understand anymore do you?" My voice floated out, I walked out of the barn and left him there to think on what I had said.

"How can I understand anything when you keep walking away from me?" He yelled, following me. Why the hell wouldn't the pathetic little boy who's seen nothing of the world just leave me alone!  
"Did you ever think that maybe you are just too young, too naive, and too _human_ to understand anything." I snarled, whipping around to face him.  
"Did you ever think of sharing your feeling instead of bottling them up?" He snapped right back at me. He made a move to grab me but I easily dodged it, snarling I said; "No, I didn't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I was taught not to trust anyone."  
"Who the hell taught you that?"  
"My father," I spat "My father who abandoned me after promising me he would never leave, the father that left me alone with just my family. Did you ever really look at us Sam? Or did you only see me? Look at us-you can't say we even look alike." He faulted, not knowing what to say. But how could anyone who didn't even know me answer that.  
"I guess you're right Max. I never looked at anyone else because I could only see you-my beautiful Angel, only you."  
"I am not your beautiful angel! How could I belong to you when my heart belongs to another?"  
"Well if the person who holds your heart let you go, then he most not be _very_ smart."  
"I chose to leave Sam, he didn't leave me." I snapped.  
"But why?"  
"Because I did Sam, now if you won't leave the matter alone than you can leave me alone." But he didn't move away from me, no, he couldn't. He moved a step closer; I could feel him near me, his body heat, his joy, his love. A wave of memories of my Flock swept move me-causing me to stumble back; how they made me feel special-how I was their mother for most of their lives. How could I abandon them like that? What kind of person was I?

Author's Note: So there ya go; now you see that little button down on the left hand side of the page, where it says "Submit Review"? Press it, there ya go; now please go and REVIEW!!!

Annika and Nire


	3. A New Beginning

Author's Note: Hey Guys

Author's Note: Hey Guys! So we're really sorry about not updating as often as we'd like. It's been pretty hard around here to update with homework and such. Anyways as a head's up both; Nire and I have read MR4 and don't really like it. Also, seeing as the progression of the story forces us to change Max's name we chose Razi….so Razi is Max.

Disclaimer: No we do not own James Patterson or any of his novels…though we wish we did.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

A New Beginning

About a month an a half had passed and I was now working and living in Littleton. It was just that though, little. Everyone knew everyone else and all of their business. I was looked at to be much of a traitor though. I had come in from the outside with no connections and some didn't treat me kindly, but I expected that.

At fist I stayed at the local Motel until I could gather some money together to buy an apartment and some new clothes. I also had a job now; I was a waitress at the local diner. I went the first day I arrived and have been working since. The manager Mr. Matthews wasn't the nicest person on the planet but he saw that I needed the job and so he gave it to me. I had learned balance since I was a child, when you fly you need to have balance. Having very good balance and working hard and staying focused amused and inspired my manager to take me from part-time to full-time. I was now working forty hours a week if not more.

One night, about a week ago Sam and his family came in. It was a Friday night and it had been raining a storm was moving through. As I walked over to his table he seemed to stare at my new look, shocked at the hair change and glasses that I now wore. Yes I wore glasses now, and my hair was no longer the long brown tangled mess it once had been now it was short, dark red with golden blonde highlights to make it look like fire. I had changed my name, since Maximum Ride was so widely known I went with a name I had always liked, Razi Fairchild.

"Good Evening, I'm Razi and I'll be your sever tonight, what I can I get for your drinks?" As my voice floated out pleasantly Sam seemed to blush at how I had changed. I took the orders and came back a few minutes later for their dinner orders, once having those I left to go give them to Rick, the chef. My nights usually went like this; I was off in about a half an hour so I could go home and relax.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Sam's mother got my attention before I left to take their dirty dishes to the sink.

"Yes?" I responded genially

"Are you new here? We know everyone in town and they've been talking about this lovely new girl who's beautiful, I wondered if it was you." Her voice seemed hesitant but the smile on her face was genuine.

"Well I'm flattered to be called beautiful," I paused as I could feel a slight heat cover my cheeks. "Yes, I am new though. I've been here about a month and a half." I finished with ease

"Well, we are very glad that you've come to live in our small town. Have a good night Razi." Sam's mother and father got up to leave but Sam caught my arm.

"You've changed so much Max." His voice was quiet

"I'm not Max, now. I'm Razi. I get off in half an hour, if you can wait until then we can talk." My voice was taught. I didn't trust Sam. He seemed to trust me and though trust should be a two way street it wasn't. I'd learned a long time ago trust was to not be given too easily.

"I'll see what I can do." Was his only reply as he grabbed his coat and let me go back to my job.

When I returned to the kitchen Rick told me I could take the last fifteen minutes of my shift off and go home. Everyone in the diner knew that I worked hard because I was young and came in with nothing. I thanked him and said good-night to the other waitress there and left. As I had suspected Sam was waiting for me. Though I had no car it wasn't a far walk to my apartment. I waited while I opened my umbrella for Sam to say something but he was just staring at me.

"You seemed pretty calm in the restaurant." I spoke to avoid the silence

"What the heck Max. You changed everything! Your hair is different, you're wearing glasses! And you even changed your style! What the crap happened!?" Sam's calm presence in the diner had only been a cover for what he was really thinking.

"I had to change Sam. In order to move on with my life, I had to change." My voice wasn't cold but was matter-of-fact.

"I mean you even changed your name. Max why did you do it?" He asked sounded somewhat out of place.

"I told you, I'm not Max anymore. I'm Razi Fairchild. I had to Sam and if you have a problem with it, then that's your problem." Now my voice was flat and somewhat cold. I now started to walk across the street with Sam following me. Lovely more stuff for the town to gossip about, Sam walking me home…how lovely.

"Fine, Ra-zi," He put extra emphasis on my name, "I may not like it but it's not my problem. I haven't seen you for a month and now I come down here with my family and find that you've changed everything about you. I thought we had something, even back in D.C. I thought we had something." His voice sounded tired but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk about what had happened back in D.C. with the kiss and everything. Now instead of him walking me home I wanted him to leave me alone.

"I'm sorry Sam, but whatever we may have had disappeared when I did. I'm sorry." My voice was starting to betray my annoyance

"What about the kiss, do you remember the kiss?" He sounded so desperate. We were right outside my apartment door,

"No, Sam. I don't remember the kiss." Even as I said this I had to push away the memories of the night that he kissed me outside Anne's house. Then unexpectedly he choose to remind me, cornering me against my door he kissed my lips. Within mere seconds I had shoved him against the wall opened my door, shut, and locked it. As I slid down my door I curled into a ball wanting to cry, and cry I did. All I wanted right now was to be held by Fang, knowing that I was loved and cared for. I crawled over to my bag and opened up my own laptop. I clicked on the internet and went to Fang's blog. I usually checked it everyday but tonight I had needed to check, what I didn't know though, was it would be for the last time. Fang was on; he had just updated something about what the Flock was doing to make his readers laugh. He never once alluded to the fact that I was gone, but in his most recent post he had. He had admitted to his viewers that I had been gone from the Flock now for about a month, he didn't say why I'd left he just said that I had. He even asked everyone to be on the look out for me. I had to turn off my computer before I started to cry again; as I walked through the dark studio apartment I walked to my bed and passed out.

My dreams we're my torments, sending me back to time when I was part of the Flock, and when Fang had kissed me for the first time. They were sweet nightmares, though soon they'd turn into real nightmares turning form the people I knew and loved, to the people whom I hated and never wanted to see again. That night the nightmares never ended. Sending me from one to another I never was able to wake myself from these horrific images. Images of the school, the other experiments, everyone that I loved, hated, and knew were in my nightmares and all of them we're telling me everything I didn't want to hear.

The next morning when I finally awoke, I had a huge headache and I had red circles under my eyes. I looked like crap, so I figured foundation, cover-up and blush should work. Yes I did just tell you I was putting on make-up. I wear make-up now too, if I forgot to mention it. Its part of the "new me", though as much as I'm putting up a new self I feel like a stranger in my own body.

My thoughts soon turned from make-up to what time it was. I saw I was running about five minutes late and hurried out the door for work, though somehow I was distracted by something on my door. I grabbed it and ran to the diner.

Hope you guys liked it. Remember please review.

Annika and Nire


End file.
